Sinner Danny
by Raffs
Summary: (Danny PhantomxLos Padrinos Mágicosxlas Crónicas de Evillious) Unos años después de que Danny Salvó al mundo de un meteorito, la vida parecía tranquila, ahora una nueva amenaza viene a Amity Park, ¿podrá Danny salvar a todos de nuevo? ¿o dejará que el Pecado lo consuma todo?


Cap. 1: Sobre Magia y Fantasmas

Elphergot, Enero, Toragay, E.C. 609

Alistair era un chico de 9 años, pequeño, rubio, ojos claros y muy, muy infeliz, sus padres no le hacían caso, sus amigos eran unos bravucones con el, incluso tenía muchos problemas con las calificaciones pues sus profesores antes eran compañeros de sus padres y sus padres siempre fueron los mejores, por lo tanto, sus profesores sintieron la oportunidad de desquitarse, por ello sus padres decidieron contratarle una institutriz, su madre era una importante actriz de teatro, y estaba en ensayos constantes para la corte del Rey y su padre era un importante actor, estaba en la misma compañía que su madre y por lo tanto no podían atenderlo, su Institutriz era una tipa alta y delgada, con cara afilada y voz estricta, pero era cariñosa y paciente, por fortuna el ya entendía bien algunos temas, pero el amor de su institutriz no era suficiente, necesitaba a alguien que abrazar y decirle "Te Quiero", un día estaba ayudando a Helen, sus institutriz, a limpiar la casa cuando de la nada se cayó una esfera que antes no estaba ahí, y en un remolino salió un hombrecito con enormes ojos amarillos y pelo naranja -¡hola soy Jospeh, y soy tu padrino mágico!- Alistair alzó una ceja –padrino… ¿mágico?- el hombrecito asintió y cuando escuchó que su institutriz se acercaba el hombrecito se hizo un pequeño perro y llegó Helen -¿estas bien?- él asintió y vio la esfera –oh tranquilo mi niño, no era nada importante, pero bueno…- Helen recogió la esfera y la tiró a la basura –solo mantente fuera del peligro ¿si?- Alistari asintió y fue a su cuarto con su perrito nuevo al lado.

Pasaron varios meses felices con Joseph, él cumplía todos sus deseos, osos de peluche, helados, comida deliciosa, bocadillos frescos, incluso el ayudaba a limpiar la casa, entonces fue cuando ocurrió.

Elphergot, Noviembre, Toragay, E.C. 609

-Joseph… deseo… deseo una cura…- Alistair yacía en su cama muy enfermo, deseando la cura todos los días, pero Joseph siempre fallaba, él sabía que era Margarita Blakenheim quien estaba dando la poción para "dormir", y que esa poción era un veneno muy potente, fue al mundo mágico varias veces con el boticario pero siempre decía lo mismo "Joseph… lamento informarte que, el veneno que Margarita está usando es un veneno demoníaco, tu sabes que hadas y demonios, duendes y demás son distintas magias, debes ir por una cura angelical" pero Joseph sabía que era imposible, los ángeles le darían todo a todo aquel que se lo pidiera, siempre y cuando ese alguien fuese alguien no mágico, o que en serio se lo haya ganado, y Joseph no había hecho nada para ganárselo, les pidió a los ángeles pruebas, pero en todas falló, así que fue de nuevo con un ángel amigo suyo, Ezequiel –una prueba más por favor, os lo ruego, mi niño muere, prometo que cuando el esté curado, salvaremos a los demás que estén intoxicados- el serafín lo vio con mucha pena -¿qué estás dispuesto a dar?- Joseph sintió las lágrimas correr por sus ojos y dijo –doy… doy mis alas, a cambio de la cura- todos los serafines lo vieron espantado –no podemos, eso es mutilación- Joseph gritó de desesperación -¡entonces mi corona!- ellos negaron –no tiene valor suficiente- Joseph miró a su varita y todos entendieron –aceptamos tu sacrificio… lamentablemente… no te daremos la receta, no es algo que un humano pueda crear, sin embargo, por tu sacrificio te daremos algo para compensarlo, pues es tu razón de ser- sacaron una varita de oro, adornada con hermosas joyas –ésta varita hace magia, pero no cumple caprichos- Joseph asintió –no se rige por "Da Rulez" pero si se rige por éstas…- apareció un libro de magnitudes épicas –otras pocas reglas…- Joseph negó con la cabeza –no puedo aceptarlo, mi niño… no es caprichoso pero normalmente me pide un postre después de comer y cosas por el estilo, no pide nada más… sólo denme la poción y después veo como me las arreglo…- los serafines asintieron y le dieron una pequeña botella, entonces se escuchó algo, un grito -¡hijo!- Joseph sintió como el corazón le pesaba, sus alas no lo sostuvieron y vió como el alma de su niño subía por las escaleras de oro que conectaban la Tierra con el Cielo –A-A-Alistair- el niño sonrió al ver a Joseph –hola… ¿también moriste?- Joseph salió volando y lo abrazó –n-n-no… y-y-yo…- empezó a llorar todos los serafines vieron con ternura la escena –podrían… ¿podrían devolverme mi varita?- los serafines negaron –el sacrificio fue hecho… no podemos deshacerlo- Joseph tomó la varita de oro y suspiró -…imagino que fue en vano…- Alistair miraba confundido –pero… ¿por qué estas aquí?- entonces vio la botella y entendió todo –ibas… ibas a curarme…- Joseph asintió –di mi varita como ofrenda… perdona por no haberlo pensado antes, soy un estúpido- Alistair sonrió y le dijo –no hay cuidado Joseph, lo intentaste, y por eso, nunca te olvidaré- poco a poco Alistair se empezó a hacer transparente y a desvanecerse.

USA, Amity Park, Presente

Danny suspiró y se sentó al lado de Sam -¿qué tienes? Aparte de una obvia apatía hacia la vida- Danny volteó a ver a Sam, había cambiado bastante en ese último año, seguía siendo gótica, pero en vez de verse ruda como antes, ahora se veía mas… guapa –es solo que… desde que salvé el mundo y las personas saben que existen los fantasmas, no han dejado de venir fanáticos, sectas, incluso han venido muchas personas diciendo ser un humano-fantasma, pero todos terminan siendo puras farsas- Sam asintió y vio hacia el frente, la mesa de Danny era especial, estaba alejada de los "impopulares", ahora había una nueva escala en la escuela en cuanto a la popularidad, estaban: nerds, normales, hijos de profesores, hipsters, futbolistas, porristas, y luego en la cima de todos, Danny y Sam, Sam se ganó ese respeto no sólo por ser la novia del fantasma que salvó el mundo conocido, si no que aparte, como muchos empezaron a tratarla, se dieron cuenta de que era buena persona y se ganó el aprecio y respeto de muchos (aparte que con 17 años cumplidos empezó a formársele curvas que antes eran inexistentes), entonces era difícil que alguien pudiese bajarla de ese lugar –debo aceptar que ser popular es… no tan malo como pensaba…- Danny asintió y saludo con la mano a Dash y al equipo de futbol –aunque debo aceptar que extraño a Tucker, con todo y sus cosas era muy buen amigo…- Sam asintió –pero ya tiene suficientes problemas con ser el alcalde de Amity Park, imagino que ha de tener una profesora privada o algo así- Danny suspiró y revisó toda la cafetería, no había nadie molestándose, no había nadie gritando, incluso los fantasmas habían dejado de aparecer por una extraña razón -…todo está… muy tranquilo…- Sam aintió –imagino que después de tanto tiempo con toda esa actividad y cosas por el estilo, llegas a sorprenderte de la Calma- Sam sorbió algo de su jugo y tomo mas ensalada –al menos di que tenemos a Jazz y a tus padres manteniéndonos ocupados- en ese aspecto Sam tenía razón, sus padres no se dedicaron a cazar fantasmas después que descubrieron que su hijo era un fantasma, mas bien se dedicaron a concientizar a la gente acerca de ellos, y parecía dar resultado, la baja drástica de fantasmas tal vez se debiera a todos los "Atrapasueños Fenton", "Termos Fenton", y "Portales Fantasmas Fenton" que los padres de Danny vendían por un precio alto pero accesible, gracias a eso, la familia de Danny se hizo de las mas ricas de Amity Park, aunque eso a Danny no le importaba –lo malo es que ya no puedo entrar al vestidor de chicas como hacía hace unos meses solo para verte Sam- ella se ruborizó y casi se ahoga con su ensalada -¡Danny!- él rió y picó las mejillas de Sam justo donde estaba el rubor –interesante color tomaste, pensé que no tenías maquillaje- ella suspiró -¿cuándo madurarás?- él le besó la mejilla –cuando tu rebobines y seas la inmadura de la pareja- ambos rieron y se dedicaron a comer para ir a clases.


End file.
